


Coming Out

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Trans Character, trans yohane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yohane is transgender, and finally works up the nerve to come out to someone in the group. So she picks You.





	Coming Out

You, her cheeks a bashful red, was fidgeting a lot when she came to meet Yohane after school. They were meeting behind the school building, a cozy corner afforded some privacy thanks to the bushes and trees around them.

"Yoshiko-chan, I'm sorry, but I already have Chika, so I can't return your feelings!" You suddenly declared. From the expression on her face, Yohane could tell You felt about having to turn her down like this. There was just one little problem.

"I didn't have you meet me here so I could confess, you idiot!" Yohane shrieked. "And it's Yohane! Yo-Ha-Ne!"

You's eyes went wide and she stammered a few times before regaining her composure. "S-Sorry. I just thought that... and Riko said this place was a good spot for... and well you know..." You was tripping over her own words, unable to even finish her sentences she was so embarrassed.

Yohane rolled her eyes. "You know what, I don't care. Just... gimme a moment." She leaned back against the wall and sighed. "I have something important to tell you."

You followed suit. "What's up?"

Yohane didn't know how to start. She looked around for something to focus on so she could maybe calm down and relax. Unfortunately there wasn't much to work with. Just leaves, and branches, and grass. She'd just have to bite the bullet and get it over with.

"I'm transgender, a trans girl, and I wanted to come out to someone in Aqours. I thought maybe I should come out to you." The fallen angel clenched her teeth and started playing with her hair. She felt a storm of anxious energy in her gut and the pounding of her heart was like thunder in her ears. Every second that passed without an answer from You only made things worse.

"So like... you used to be a boy, I guess? But you're a girl now?" You was stumbling, not sure if she was saying the right things or in the right way.

Yohane took a deep breath, swallowing her words about how it was more like she's always been a girl and they just got it wrong when she was born. The cis got confused enough as is, and Yohane supposed she should be grateful that You got it as right as she did.

"Yeah, I guess that's close enough. Is that okay?"

You raised an eyebrow. "Is what okay?"

Yohane started playing with the hem of her skirt. "You know, that I'm transgender. Does it bother you?"

With a shrug, You smiled and said, "I mean, you've been my friend this whole time. You've been transgender the whole time, too. So finding out doesn't change that I've always liked this Yoshiko."

Yohane didn't say anything. In fact, the silence went on so long, You started to worry she said something wrong. She turned to apologize, but what she saw wasn't an angry Yohane or a sad Yohane. The fallen angel was smiling as tears ran down her cheeks.

You hurried to her side and wrapped her arms around her. She didn't say anything. Just held her friend.

Through soft sobs, Yohane said, "Other than my mom and a doctor, you're the first person I've ever told. I was scared."

You gave her a squeeze. "Thank you for telling me, Yoshiko."

Still teary-eyed and runny-nosed, Yohane gave a big smile and said, "It's Yohane!"


End file.
